


Pretty Green Eyes

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [27]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Charles glanced over at Henry as they drove past each other, Henry was watching him. Always watching.





	Pretty Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two and their closeness, so I wanted to write a fic about that (albeit set at the end.) Maybe one to revisit when they were in happier times. I'm sorry it's so sad.

They had always been close, their daredevil antics had been as much to impress and show off to each other as anything else. That was why they were always challenging each other, they thrived on the adrenaline and the thought that the other was watching them. Charles glanced over at Henry as they drove past each other, Henry was watching him. Always watching. Charles sped up, as he rounded the corner, Charles lost control of the car. As the car crashed and Charles felt pain shooting through his body, his last thought was of Henry and his pretty green eyes.


End file.
